brother hope
by Khasanah Ima Nur
Summary: Harapan sederhana 2 bersaudara tapi susah untuk mereka gapai
1. chapter 1

"appa eomma Kyu pulang!" triak namja tampan berkulit pucat yang bernama Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah mansion besar. karena merasa tidak ada jawaban Kyuhyun terus melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion miliknya, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah bertengkar di ruang keluarga

"kemana saja kau?, sejak pagi hingga sore tidak di rumah?, tugasmu mengurus anak-anak bukan bersenang-senang!" teriak Young Hwan pada Kim Hana. passalnya saat Young Hwan pulang dirinya tidak menemukan sang istri dan anak-anaknya hanya ada para maid dan body guard yang berjaga di dalam dan di luar mansion. Yah setelah 5bulan, Young Hwan baru pulang dari China karena ada masalah dengan perusahaanya yang di China. seseorang menggelapkan dana perusahaan

"Aku tidak bersenang-senang, aku baru pulang karena ada bisnis!, banyak maid yang sudah kita sewa untuk mengurus mereka" jawab Kim Hana balik. Dia tidak terima di tuduh hanya bersenang-senang, dirinya juga ikut bekerja untuk kedua putra tersayangnya

"tugas mereka hanya membantu mu mbersihkan rumah!, orang tua Kyuhyun dan Donghae itu kau bukan para maid!" teriak Young Hwan. Emosinya memuncak saat mendengar apa yang di katakan sang istri

"aku tidak punya waktu mengurus mere..!" ucapan Kim Hana terpotong saat sebuah teriakan menghentikanya, seseorang yang tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi telah memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka.

"appa eomma, hentikan!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara cukup keras, tapi sayang Kim Hana ataupun Young Hwan tidak memperdulikan teriakannya. bahkan Kim Hana menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Park ahjumma kepala maid yang memang sudah akrab dengan keluarga Cho.

"Kyunn-ie kau sudah pulang?, Makanlah dahulu, kim ahjumma sudah memasak kesukaanmu!, ahjumma tolong bawa Kyuhyun ke ruang makan!" ujar Kim Hana menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali bertengkar setelah Young Hwan membuatnya emosi kembali

"KIM HANA!, Kyuhyun anakmu bukan anak Park ahjumma, seharusnya kau yang mengurus anak-anakmu, bukan orang lain Kim Hana!" teriak Young Hwan semakin emosi, setelah melihat Kim Hana menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada kepala maid di mansion mereka.

"kau kira hanya aku yang tidak mengurus anak-anak ku haa?, kau pun bahkan tidak pernah ada waktu untuk mereka!" balas Kim Hana tidak terima di tuduh seperti itu, mereka bertengkar lagi tanpa memperdulikam ahjumma Park dan Kyuhyun yang berada di sana. karena setelah mendengar teriakan Kim Hana ahjuma Park pun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya, sesuai perintah Kim Hana Kyuhyun di ajak ke ruang makan, tapi Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah ajakan ahjumma Park, setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar lagi di hadapanya nafsu makan Kyuhyun hilang sudah, entah kemana.

"karena itu memang tugas ku sebagai kepala keluarga Kim Hana, dan kau tidak melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai seorang ibu dan istri!" bentak Young Hwan dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Lagipula jangan salahkan Young Hwan, siapa yang tidak emosi melihat istrinya menelantarkan anak mereka pada kepala maid bukan mengurusnya sendiri.

"appa eomma kalian sama saja, tidak perlu saling menyalahkan!, kalian tau aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar setiap hari, setiap kalian bertemu, aku lelah melihat kalian terus-terusan seperti ini. Kenapa appa dan eomma hanya diam? hhhhh hhh hhh"bentak Kyuhyun emosi, nafasnya terengah-engah mengeluarkan hal yang selama ini dia pendam dengan menahan tangis. Dan akhirnya dia menumpahkan segalanya di depan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun melupakan sopan santunnya pada orang tua sementara. dirinya sudah tidak kuat dengan apa yang dia lihat setiap hari. Melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. bentakan Kyuhyun tidak hanya membuat Kedua orang tuanya diam membisu bahkan semua maid pun langsung meninggalkan ruang tengah. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihat kedua orang tuanya hanya diam mematung menatap Kyuhyun datar

"hahaha rasanya aku hanya menghabiskan tenaga ku saja untuk melerai kalian, lanjutkanlah eomma appa!, aku tidak akan menghentikanya lagi!" Kyuhyun tertawa hambar saat tidak melihat pergerakan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali bahkan mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar. Setelah mengungkapkan rasa kekesalanya Kyuhyun berlari ke arah kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum yang menggema. dan tidak menghiraukan Park ahjummma yang berada di sana.

"Lihatlah Kyuhyun jadi pembangkang karenamu, karena kau tidak bisa mengurusnya!" teriak Young Hwan lagi menulai pertengkaran. Entah bagaimana mereka benar-benar menuruti permintaan anak bungsu mereka untuk melanjutkan pertengkaranya.

"bukan hanya aku yang tidak mengurus mereka, kau juga sama sekali tidak mengurus mereka!, kau harus ingat itu Young Hwan ssi!" emosi Kim Hana pun ikut meninggi. tidak kah Young Hwan ingat yang melahirkan, dan membesarkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae adalah dirinya, tapi setelah Kyuhyun mulai bersekolah junior high school dan Donghae kuliah. Kim Hana menutuskan untuk mengurus perusahaan jewelry Cho miliknya. Seharusnya hana sadar walaupun mereka sudah besar dan mandiri tetap saja seorang anak membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Setelah mengeluarkan perkataanya Kim Hana meninggalkan Young Hwan begitu saja di ruang tengah.

"Jangan keluar rumah lagi, tugas mu mengurus anak dan suami bukan bermain-main di luar, biarkan sekertaris pribadimu yang akan menjalankan bisnismu!" perintah Young Hwan lagi dengan suara mulai merendah tidak setinggi tadi saat meliha Kim Hana berjalan menjauhinya. harus ada yang mengalah, jika tidak, ini semua tidak akan berakhir. sungguh Young Hwan tidak tau apa yang istrinya pikirkan saat ini.

Kim Hana menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara rendah suaminya yang mulai berkirang sedikit sejak tadi

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?, aku sibuk, dan sekarang aku lelah!" Ucap Hana untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan benar-benar meninggalkan Young Hwan sendirian tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan lagi sang suami. Yang masih sibuk menceramahainya akibat bantahan yang di keluarkan Hana.

Kyuhyun masih sangat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun terisak setelah menutup pintu kamar dan membuang tasnya sembarangan. Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai dekat ranjang, suara orang tuanya mebuatnya tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisanya yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar sejak dirinya masih di ruang keluarga. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan benar-benar di lakukan oleh orang tuanya. mereka bertengkar kembali tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. bahu Kyuhyun bergetar hebat siapapun yang melihat keadaanya saat ini akan ikut menangis. Kyuhyun yang dingin dan cuek jika di luar rumah sebenarnya sangat rapuh jika di hadapkan oleh masalah keluarganya.

waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11malam namja tampan itu baru saja memasuki mansion keluarga Cho, suara gaduh dari ruang keluarga menyambutnya namja tersebut hanya berhenti dan menatap sebentar ke arah dua orang yang tengah sibuk beradu argumen soal kehidupan mereka masing-masing tanpa memprmerdulikan anak-anaknya. Donggae sudah terlalu hafal soal itu bahkan tidak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae sangat bosan setiap pulang dari kantor bukan sambutan dan pelukan hangat saat seperti dulu yang mereka dapatkan, melainkan tontonan yang sangat sangat sangat menyakitkan hatinya dan juga dongsaengnya. Ya namja tersebut adalah Donghae anak sulung keluarga Cho.

"Hae ya kau sudah pulang chagi?" sapa Hana berbasa basi dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa berniat untuk menghampiri Donghae hanya untuk memberi pelukan.

"hmm" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Donghae untuk menyahuti sapaan ibunya. Lihat saja setelah menyapa Donghae pun mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka yang sempat tertunda saat Donghae memasuki mansion. Donghae bahkan tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka tidak kelelahan dengan bertengkar seperti itu setiap hari?, dengan berteriak-berteriak dan membuat seluruh maid ketakutan. Katakan Donghae anak durhaka, karena menurutnya lebih baik pita suara mereka berdua segera putus, dan Donghae juga Kyuhyun pun tidak akan merasa sedih lagi bukan?, lagipula bagaimana mereka bertengkar kalau tidak mempunya pita suara?, yah Donghae selalu berdoa seperti itu, di saat dirinya ikut emosi.

Donghae Memutuskan untuk terus menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua dimana kamar tidurnya dan dongsaengnya berada, mangabaikan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berceloteh ria. Donghae berhenti melangkah menuju kamarnya dan membuka kamar namdongsengnya

Cklek

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan menatap sang pelaku pembuka pintu kamarnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, Kyuhyun menemukan Donghae yang menatapnya kaget dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis, sangat manis, bahkan Kyuhyun menghangat melihat senyuman sang hyunG. Donghae memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang yang berukuran king size itu.

"Kau belum tidur Kyu?" pertanyaan yang sangat tidak perlu di jawab karena Kyuhyun pun yakin Donghae tau jawabanya, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menjawab pertanyaan sang hyung

"Kau tidak dengar mereka bertengkar dengan suara sangat keras Hae hyung?, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau setiap mereka bertemu hanya saling berteriak dan bertengkar hyung?, meskipun saat tengah malam!" tanya Kyuhyun menatap sendu hyung ikanya tersebut lalu menundukkan kepalanya setelah merasa dirinya tidak kuat lagi menahan lelehan bening yang mendesak keluar dari matanya Yang hanya di tanggapi oleh sebuah senyuman. senyuman miris karena Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun rasakan, Donghae membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukanya. Donghae sabgat tau Kyuhyun kini tengah menangis

"uljima Kyu, hyung tau apa yang kau rasakan chagi!, eomma dan appa pasti akan seperti dulu Kyu!" ujar Donghae dengan suara bergetar dan mengusap lembut surai coklat milik dongsaengnya tersebut. tidak dapat di pungkiri Donghae juga sangat ingin menangis tapi dia sadar sebagai hyung Donghae harus bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun namdongsaeng, yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun melepas pelukanya menatap manik hitam milik hyung ikanya tersebut

Tbc

maaf typo menyebar

Dont sider, vote voment berlaku


	2. 2

"hyung apa aku berdosa kalau merasakan penyesalan telah lahir di dalam keluarga Cho?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan lirih tersebut berjengit kaget menatap balik pemilik manik caramel di depannya, dapat Donghae lihat sebuah kesedihan yang sangat besar pada diri dongsaengnnya, hatinya serasa tercabik oleh kuku tajam yang tak kasat mata. dongsaeng yang selama ini selalu menjahilinya, selalu bersikap cuek dan dingin pada semua orang yang tidak dia kenal sekarang sangat rapuh di hadapanya, hanya di hadapan Donghae dan sahabatnya. orang tua mereka?, bahkan Donghae yakin mereka tetap sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka dan tidak peduli pada Donghae ataupun Kyuhyn. Donghae menangkup pipi pucat chubby milik Kyuhyun

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Kyu! kalau kau tidak terlahir di keluarga Cho kau tidak akan bertemu hyung, hyung sangat menyayangimu Kyu!, jangan berfikir seperti itu lagi, arraseo?" jelas dan tanya Donghae menatap lembut Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sangat-sangat rapuh. jika biasanya Kyuhyun bisa menyembunyikanya di depan Donghae mungkin kali ini sudah di ambang batasnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat menahan semuanya hingga tumpah malam ini juga di hadapan hyung ikan kesayanganya. Anggukan dari Kyuhyun sangat membuat Donghae lega Walaupun masih sangat terlihat kesedihan yang besar di dalam mata caramel itu. Donghae membawa tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukanya lagi berharap bisa mengurangi kesakitam yang Kyuhyun rasakan, mengusap lembut surai coklat mirip dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayangi. Sakit tapi tak berdarah.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut pada kepalanya yang sudah jarang dia dapatkan dari hyung tersayangnya tersebut.

"hyuuung apa eomma dan appa akan bisa berdamai lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi teyao dalam posisi yang sama, dia terlalu nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. biarkan Kyuhyun egois untuk kali ini saja, menikmati kenyamanan yang dia dapat dari hyung nya hanya hyungnya.

"Tentu saja Kyu, itu pasti, sabarlah ne!, kita akan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti dulu lagi!" jawab Donghae tersenyum tetap mengusap surai milik dongsaengnnya

"Tapi kapan hyung?, ini bahkan sudah 3tahun appa dan eomma selalu bertengkar, Apa setelah Kyu meninggal?, kalau itu bisa mbuat appa dan eomma kembali seperti dulu biarkan Kyu meninggal sekarang hyung!, di dalam dekapan kehangatan Hae hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai melantur entah karena mengantuk atau karena terlalu sedih. tubuh Donghae menegang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak dia sangka akan meluncur mulus dari bibir tebal dongsaengnya itu. Donghae melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram lembut bahu dongsaengnya, air matanya pun sudah keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa Donghae tahan lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun dongsaeng Hae hyung yang sangat kuat, dengarkan hyung, appa dan eomma hanya lelah Kyu dan karena itu emosi mereka tersulut, apa Kyu sudah tidak menyayangi hyung lagi?, hingga ingin meninggalkan hyung hmm?" tanya Donghae menatap lembut Kyuhyun yang di jawab dengan lelehan airmata yang keluar lagi dari manik caramel milik dongsaengnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Donghae membawa tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukanya, mengeratkan pelukanya berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat ini bergetar hebat akibat tangisanya.

"Hyung tau kau menyayangi hyung Kyu, jadi jangan coba-coba meninggalkan hyung, kapan pun! atau hyung akan bakar semua kaset game mu arraseo?" ujar Donghae lagi menghibur dongsaengnya yang tetap terisak. Donghae merasakan sebuah anggukan di bahunya dan itu cukup membuat Donghae tersenyum. karena sifat penurut Kyuhyun semasa kecil, tetap ada pada diri Kyuhyun.

"apa kau sangat merindukan hyung mu yang tampan ini eoh?, sampai kapan kau akan terus memeluk hyung?" goda Donghae tetap dalam posisi yang sama setelah keheningan melanda mereka beberapa menit setelah pertanyaan aneh Kyuhyun

"Hyung kumohon jangan lepaskan pelukan ini, biarkan aku memelukmu sepuas ku hyung!, aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi kau tak lebih tampan dari ku!" berhasil godaan Donghae bisa membuat dongsaengnya bersuara kembali dan membuat Donghae tersenyum senang bercampur sedih.

"Arraseo, kau tetap dongsaeng ku yang paling tampan di sini chagi!" jawab Donghae tapi tidak ada sahutan. mata Donghae menjelajah Di kamar bernuansa baby blue yang selalu dia hampiri tiap sepulang kerja hanya untuk memastikan dongsaengnya tetidur atau belum, dan mata Donghae tanpa sengaja menangkap sepiring nasi yang masih penuh tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun, terlihat rapinya nasi, sendok dan lauknya tidak berubah tempat sama sekali.

"Kyu kau belum makan?" tanya Donghae lagi, tapi Donghae tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban ataupun pergerakan dari dongsaengnya, hanya keheningan yang mengelilingi kamar bernuansa baby blue tersebut. Donghae mulai merasakan berat badan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menumpu padanya Donghae juga mendengar dengkuran halus yang teratur dari mulut Kyuhyun. dan Donghae sangat tau dongsaengnya tertidur mungkin karena lelah menangis dan lelah akan beban pikiran yang mereka alami. Donghae pelan-pelan membaringkan tubuh gembul Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya berusaha agar tidak membuat dongsaengnya terbangun, entah sejak kapan suara kedua orang tuanya juga menghilang. Donghae menyelimuti tubuh pucat Kyuhyun sebatas pinggang dan dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum

benar-benar meninggalkan nam dongsaengnya sendirian dalam mimpi indahnya.

Matahri mulai keluar dari peraduanya, sinarnya yang menyengat memasuki kamar bernuansa baby blue. sang pemilik yang merasa terganggu pun tidak berniat untuk bangun sama sekali bahkan tubuh gembul pucatnya semakin memasuki selimut tebal hingga kepalanya pun ikut terbenam ke dalam selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi, melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang sempat tertunda. hingga seseorang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya pun tidak di hiraukan namja berkulit pucat pemilik kamar baby blue ini.

"Kyun-ie ya, bangun lah kau tidak sekolah eoh?, hyung harus berangkat sekarang!" teriak Donghae sembari memasuki kamar dongsaengnya. Merasa tidak ada sahutan ataupun pergerakan, donghae membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut kepala namdongsaengnya.

"Emmmh!" gumam Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Donghae yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Donghae Menghela nafas lelah tapi senyuman tidak pernah pudar dri wajah tampanya. Hey, ingatkan Donghae kalau dirinya tengah mengusap Kyuhyun dengan lembut tentu saja Kyuhyun akan semakin terlelap bukan malah bangun.

"Kyu kajja bangun, kau harus sekolah!, emm bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita ke game center membeli game keluaran terbaru?" berhasil, Kyuhyun bangun dengan cepat bahkan sangat semangat terlihat dari binaran mata Kyuhyun, hanya orang terdekat Kyuhyun yang bisa merayunya seperti ini.

"Jeongmal?, aku pegang janji Hae hyung!, kalau hyung berbohong aku akan marah 1bulan dengan mu!" ancam Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur berminat dengan tawaran hyungnya dan membuatnya meninggalkan mimpi indahnya hanya karena GAME, HANYA KARENA GAME.

"ne, Cho Kyuhyun nam dongsaeng yang imut!" jawab Donghae terkekeh mencubit pipi chubby dongsaengnya gemas

"Hyung q tampan bukan imut!" bantah kyuhyun tidak terima, karena Donghae mengatakan dirinya imut, tidak lihatkah Donghae jika dongsaengnya tumbuh sangat tampan, menurut Kyuhyun, hanya Kyuhyun

"Arra arra, palli mandilah setelah itu kita sarapan bersama!, hyung tunggu di bawah ne!" ucap Donghae cepat, mengalah lebih baik kalau tidak Donghae akan terlambat hanya untuk menggoda dongsaeng tersayangnya. Donghae mengecup kening kyuhyun sayang dan keluar dari kamar dongsaengnya.

15menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan seragam lengkap. blazer yang tersampir di bahunya dan tas juga tersampir. Kyuhyun turun dari lantai 2 menuju ruang tamu cukup kaget dengan penglihatanya pagi ini. Di ruang makan sudah ada appa eomma dan hyung kesayanganya. Bukan, Kyuhyun bukan kaget karena mereka bisa berkumpul bersama karena Kyuhyun sudah sering melihat kebersamaan mereka tapi selslu di hiasi oleh sebuah pertengkaran, dan kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mendengar pertengkaran sedikit pun dari bibir kedua orang tuanya. seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan yang pucat itu, namun dengan segera Kyuhyun mengembalikan wajah datarnya seperti hari-hari biasa, Kyuhyun melanjutkan menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan ke arah dimana orang-orang tersayangnya berkumpul.

"Eoh, kau sudah sangat imut pagi ini Kyu!" ujar Donghae memasukan ponselnya pada saku jas kerjanya setelah menyadari Kyuhyun duduk dengan manis di sebelahnya dan menghadap ke arah sang eomma.

"hyuung kau yang imut, dan aku tampan!" bantah Kyuhyun mepoutkan bibirnya lucu karena tidak terima di sebut imut oleh hyung ikanya, bukankah tadi pagi Kyuhyun sudah marah karena hyungnya menyebutnya imut, kenapa sekarang dia sebut imut lagi?, dan Kyuhyun tidak terima itu

"jangan seperti itu Kyu, kau lebih terlihat imut dan menggemaskan!, jika seperti itu!" ujar Donghae mencubit pipi gembul pucat dongsaengnya tersebut, Donghae harus siap menerima resiko akan uang yang harus dia keluarkan untuk merayu dongsaengnya nanti.

Tbc

Vote voment berlaku

Dont sider

See you next chapter


End file.
